The Price of Love
by ATotallyNormalGirl
Summary: In just one short chapter, you will see how Hermione Granger, a witch who survived The Battle of Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy, a wizard who also survived The Battle of Hogwarts, both lose their one true love and regain their trust and love again.


Hermione's POV

I shoved all of his items in plastic garbage bags. I felt my vision blur as tears began to sting my eyes. I missed him so much it hurt. I stormed to the closet and snatched his jacket off the hangar. I heard a soft thud onto the floor. My heart jumped into my throat as I wiped the tears from my eyes. There on the floor laid a little black suede box. I dropped the jacket and my hands immediately flew to my mouth. He was going to propose! I ruined any chance of a future with Draco just because of one little fight. I fell onto my knees and started sobbing into my hands. I grab the jacket again and put it to my face. It smelled like him. That only made me cry harder. There had to be some way for me to get him back. I just didn't know how.

Draco's POV

Hermione kicked me out of the house after a little fight that we had. I'm not blaming her in any way of course. The fight only started because of me.

-Flashback-

I opened the door to our house that we bought last year together. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Hermione didn't want a mansion like what I grew up in. She wanted a simple yet beautiful house. It's a beautiful cabin in the woods. When I walked inside, I heard Hermione humming "The First" by The Villains. I smiled to myself remembering that this was the song we listened to on our first date. I walked to the kitchen and hugged her from behind. She looked up at me and smiled then went back to humming and cooking dinner. I kissed the top of her curly haired head and smiled walking to our bedroom. I took a quick shower and when I was done, Hermione came into the bedroom and told me that dinner was ready. I got dressed and walked out to the dining room and sat in the chair across from her. After dinner, we went to the living room Hermione turned on Beauty and the Beast. I still don't understand these muggle devices so I let Hermione use them. I don't dare touch the devil box under the television thing. After the movie was over it was late so we decided to go to bed. We said our goodnights and fell asleep. It was about midnight when I felt someone shaking me awake. I hate being woken up when I don't need to be woken up so I was pretty mad when I opened my eyes to see Hermione was the one who woke me up. When she saw that I opened my eyes she smiled.

"Draco could you please get out of bed? I need to wash the sheets." She said quietly.

"Why do you need to wash the sheets, Hermione?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I um... I got a little... blood... on them." She said stuttering slightly.

"How the hell did you get blood on the sheets?" I asked completely baffled.

"Honestly Draco. Do you know nothing about women?" Then her voice got quieter and I had to strain my ears to hear what she said.

"I started my period."

"Dang it Hermione! Why weren't you more prepared?" I yelled.

"It's not my fault!" She yelled just as loud.

"You couldn't have worn something to stop it?" I was getting even more aggravated by the minute. She woke me up just to tell me that she got blood on the sheets!

"No Draco! I couldn't!" She yelled. She had tears streaming down her face now. I know I should feel bad about making her cry but I was asleep! I got out of the bed and took the sheets off of the bed. I looked at the mattress and saw that she got blood all over it too!

"Damn it Hermione!" I yelled even louder than last time.

"What?" She came in sniffling.

"Well for one you're being completely ridiculous! Stop your crying and help me! And also you got blood all over the mattress!" I was really mad now.

"Well I'm sorry that my period decided to surprise attack me!" She yelled just as loud as me. It pissed me off.

"Oh and Draco?" She asked.

"What Hermione?" I answered, my voice sounding more aggressive than I meant it to.

"If you can't deal with a little bit of blood... maybe... maybe you should just leave." She said tears slipping out of her beautiful brown eyes faster than before. She's crying because of me.

"Wait, Hermione... let's think about this." I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"No. Ok? Just no. This is a natural part of being a girl and if you can't deal with that maybe you should just leave." She said very calmly.

"But-" she cut me off before I could say anything else.

"No. Just get out. I... I can't deal with this anymore." She said, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence.

"Hermione..." I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen. I sighed in defeat and grabbed some of my things, put them in a bag and walked out of the door. Only then did I allow the tears to flow freely. I was going to propose to her the next day.

-End of flashback-

Hermione's POV

I got up from the floor realizing what I had to do. I ran out of our big oak door and ran until I couldn't see the house anymore. I was thinking of all of the places that Draco would have gone. Then it hit me. I apparated to Harry and Ginny's house. I knocked on the door and Ginny was the one to answer.

"Ginny! Is Draco here?" I asked frantically looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah. He came here a few days ago. Said something about a big fight and that you kicked him out?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Yes. I did, but I regretted it immediately. Where is he?" I asked.

"Upstairs. Third door on the left." Ginny said quickly. I thanked her, hugged her tightly, and ran as fast as I could through the house. I heard a faint "nice to see you too Hermione" from Harry, and I would have laughed if I wasn't in such a rush. I reached the door and as I was about to open it, I thought "what if he doesn't want to see me?" Then I thought "oh screw that" and I opened the door. Draco was lying in the bed on his side. He looked like he was asleep. I walked over to him and looked at his face. There were tear stains all down his cheeks. I'm the one who caused this, so I'm the one who needs to fix this. I put my hand gently on his shoulder and shook.

Draco's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and said "Not now Potter. Please." They just continued shaking my shoulder so I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the tear stained face of the woman I loved. Her eyes looked sad but she smiled when she saw my eyes open. I sat up faster than I ever have before and my head immediately started spinning, but I didn't care. Hermione came back to me. I hope.

"Hermione!" I tried to yell but it came out as more of a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah." She smiled and more tears flowed from her eyes. I leaned up towards her and wiped her tears away.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I would be here?" I asked, slightly confused. She gave a breathy laugh and said

"I knew you would be here because it's the place that I would least expect you to go."

"That doesn't answer the 'what are you doing here' question." I smirked a little.

"I found the box." Was all she said and I knew what she was talking about. My smirk got bigger as I realized what she was waiting for me to ask. She slowly pulled the little black box out of the jacket pocket that she was carrying.

"Is that my jacket?" I asked, still smirking.

Her face flushed and she nodded. My smirk just got bigger.

"Well I guess I only have one more thing to say. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" I asked not nervous at all. Note the sarcasm. More tears streamed down her face and she nodded her head vigorously because she couldn't get any words out. She held out her left hand and I slipped the ring on her finger. We heard the Potters outside of our door, what was the muggle term called? Ah! Fangirling. I heard Harry squeal "Dramione!" in the most girly voice he could muster and Ginny say "OTP!" at the same time. I smiled at Hermione and she laughed and buried her head into my chest.

A few months pass and it is now November, the month that we are getting married and for our honeymoon we went to the Bahamas. A few years later and we have twins, a son named Scorpius and a daughter named Rose. Hermione is pregnant again and it's another boy, that we have agreed to name Hugo. More years pass by and Rose and Scorpius are going to Hogwarts for their first year. We couldn't be a happier family. Every time I look at Hermione I think of all the hard times we've been through, and that without those bad times, we wouldn't be where we are right now, and I couldn't be happier.

THE END


End file.
